ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mimi Tachikawa
Mimi Tachikawa (太刀川 ミミ, Tachikawa Mimi) is a character in the anime and manga series Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. She is a DigiDestined, partnered to Palmon, and the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity. Appearance In 1995, Mimi is a little girl with light skin, long wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. She wears pink pajamas with a frilly collar, and her hair is tied in a lose ponytail with a yellow bow. By 1999, Mimi is older and taller. She mostly wears her hair tied back in a high ponytail with a yellow hairband, with long strands framing her face, but also wears it down sometimes. She wears a western-style red dress with a buttoned turtleneck, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle, light brown gloves with brown straps around the wrists, pink socks, and brown and white shoes. She also wears a large pink cowgirl hat with a white drawstring. Her underwear is a pink training bra and pink panties. After taking a bath in Devimon's illusory mansion, she wears a pink bath robe over her underwear, which is later revealed to an illusion. When escaping from the shower in Kokatorimon's cruise ship, Mimi has a white towel wrapped around her body. As the princess of ShogunGekomon's castle, Mimi wears a tiered pink and white princess dress, with a low-cut collar, puffy sleeves, and ribbons decorating the entire ensemble. She also wears a three-pronged crown with five red jewels and white opera gloves, and wears her tag and crest around her neck openly. At night, she wears a purple nightgown. When she is kidnapped by Myotismon's minions, she is wearing her pajamas, consisting of a button-up shirt with short puffy sleeves and puffy pink shorts. She also wears purple and dark blue sandal slippers. On March 4,7 2000, Mimi wears a pink two-piece swimsuit with green lining, as well as a cream cowgirl hat. She is also shown wearing a pink midriff-baring tank top with yellow lining, light yellow shorts held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle, white socks and pink shoes. In May 2000, when Gennai summons her back to the Digital World, Mimi wears hear hair down under a pink droopy bucket hat. She also wears a light yellow midriff-baring tank top, light blue jean shorts held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle, dark red socks, and beige shoes with brown soles. In 2002, Mimi is a teenager, has grown taller, and enjoys trying different hairstyles. She is first shown with her hair curled up at the tips and dyed in shades of pink with star decorations. She wears a midriff-baring blue and red T-shirt with a white collar and white stripe across the chest, as well as a yellow star in the middle. She also wears a white skirt and tall white boots with beige platform heels and maroon straps. During summer, her hair is strawberry blonde, and worn in two low ponytails. She wears a pink cowgirl hat, a short white western-style dress with spaghetti straps, a necklace with three red feathers, grey bracelets on both wrists, and tall white zip-up shoes with beige platform heels. During autumn, Mimi's hair is styled in an orange perm under a cream slouchy hat. She also wears a red midriff-baring tank top with yellow and white stripes, a brown string necklace with a golden pendant, light blue jeans held up by a brown belt with a golden buckle, and white shoes with brown soles. During winter, her hair is back in its natural color and wavy hairstyle. She wears a light blue turtleneck sweater and a dark red skirt reaching past her knees. A Very Digi-Christmas Outside, she wears a green hat with a fuzzy white rim, a green coat with yellow linings and buttons and fuzzy white cuffs, dark brown gloves, and tall light brown boots. On March 25, 2003, she wears a yellow turtleneck sweater, a necklace, a red skirt, a wide black belt with a big golden buckle, and tall brown boots. In 2027, Mimi is an adult. Her hair is in its natural color and in a flipped hairstyle under a small pink cowgirl hat with a brown strap. She also wears a short coral dress with cream drawstrings, a brown belt with a big golden buckle, and a cream western-style jacket, as well as small hanging earrings. At work, she wears her hair in a slightly curled up style, more reminiscent of her natural hairstyle. She also wears a frilly pink full-body apron over a white dress and cream skirt, as well as stud earrings. Personality Mimi is a girl who has been been pampered her entire life, and as such is rather prissy and spoiled. However, she is actually a very sweet and caring person, who is sensitive to the feelings of others and dislikes fighting. She is purehearted and honest, sometimes brutally honest, but she never means to truly harm others. She is very ditzy, and has a rather wild imagination. Through her adventures in the Digital World, she learns that sometimes fighting is necessary to protect the ones she loves, and becomes more confident and resilient. As a teenager, she has shed most of her spoiled mannerisms, and is very confident and upbeat. In the American English dub, she often talks of shopping and fashion. Mimi is a talented singer, as shown when she is at ShogunGekomon's castle. She also has an odd culinary taste; in the Japanese version, her favorite food is nattō, a dish made of fermented soybeans that is notorious for being an acquired taste due to its smell and texture. This is likely inherited from her mother, who makes meals like rice topped with whipped cream, and her father, who enjoys said meals. In the Japanese version, Mimi is unable to swim 25 m, while in the American English dub, she's unable to swim across a bathtub. Gallery Mimi Tachikawa t.gif Mimi Tachikawa (02) t.gif Mimi Tachikawa (02 - Western) t.jpg Mimi Tachikawa (tri.) t.gif Mimi digimon 02.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional characters Category:Anime characters Category:Digimon